The Clever Belovers in the World of Pac
by KristinaD121
Summary: The Clever Belovers (the group of my young, anthro animal OCs) visit Pacopolis with the help from their new panda alley named Zanya Jung the Panda, Pac Man, Cilly aka Cylindria, Spiral and the Ghost Gang to protect this Pac World from the evil hands of Lord Betrayus and the evil ghosts. I do not own anything and songs, except the Clever Belovers and Zanya Jung the Panda.
1. Prologue

In the Netherworld's rocky hallway, you can see a red ghost flew by. Suddenly, there was a tall, black cloaked figure tiptoed to behind the boulder and hides from the ghosts before they're gone so it ran up. It's not a Pac creature and it seems to be more like a human shaped figure.

Later in the throne room of Lord Betrayus, Betrayus is ready to eat his meal: the roasted slugs with flames on them served by ghostly servant named Butt-ler who said, "Your fire slugs are served."

Betrayus smiled as he pick up one of them, "Ah, my favorite." He hang this fire slug above his mouth and drop it into it.

The cloaked person in the giant boulder disguise tiptoes to the black column that has the silver gem in that bell jar as a display. So this person took off its disguise, gently removes the bell jar and placed it to the ground. It quietly snatch this gem, puts it inside the brown satchel bag and closes it. It put on its disguise again as Dr. Buttocks approaches Lord Betrayus and Butt-ler. Betrayus asked, "So tell me, Dr. Buttocks, do you know what does this silver gem do that we stole it from that pac sensei earlier?"

Dr. Buttocks answered while the cloaked person quietly sneaks out of this room, "Yes. It's a world traveling gem that allows you to teleport yourself and your friends to anywhere you want to go."

Betrayus glared, "'Friends?' You know that I don't have any 'friends' before, but my brother, Spheros before he banished me right after I became a ghost like this."

Then, Dr. Buttocks noticed that the silver gem from the top of the column is not there anymore and he gasped, "The gem! It's gone!"

Betrayus flew up to that column and snapped, "What?! How could it not be there if you took it earlier and now you're telling me it's gone!?"

Then, out of the corner of their eyes, they saw a black, cloaked figure ran out of the door and carrying its satchel. Dr. Buttocks gasped as he pointed at it, "It's a tall thief! That thief has stolen the gem!"

Betrayus called out as he pointed at this figure, "Ghosts, get that thief and bring me back the gem now! Go!"

The pair of creepies (known as tentacle ghosts), several colorful ghosts and one Cyclops Ghost flew after the cloaked person that is running its way out. That person jump out of the window and landed on its feet to the ground before it ran off while the ghosts were still chasing it. However, this cloaked person stopped and gasped as the other colorful ghosts descend themselves to the ground and block its path so they can surrounded it. This cloaked person's voice sounds nearly like a girl once she gasped out loud.

Suddenly, the long tongue coils around the red ghost, pull it to whose tongue is it was the young, preteen-aged Pac boy with yellow, completely round body, blue eyes, red and white sneakers with a Pac-Man symbol on them and orange gloves named Pacster aka Pac-Man and he ate it. He flew towards the ghosts for him to eat them and the ghosts scared away from him, allowing the cloaked person to escape and it ran off. Then, there was a pair of Pac People are Spiral the red, tall oval-shaped, male Pac-Person with blue curly hair coming out of a headband, blue gloves with wristbands with colors that match his headband, red, black and white sneakers, green eyes and white socks, and Cylindria the young, pink, female Pac-Person with red glasses, black hair with pink highlights and her hair in pigtails with red bands, pink eyes, red and white socks, black gloves with no fingers and black boots with buckles. They used their guns to capture all the ghosts and seal them inside their guns.

Spiral shouted with a smile, "Gotcha!"

While Pac Man licks around his lips with his tongue, unbeknownst behind him, the cloaked person hold out the silver gem to magically open the silver portal and it ran into it. The few ghosts and one tentacle ghost chases after this cloaked person before they disappeared in this portal. Pac Man gobbles up the Cyclop Ghost until he burps and let all the floating eyeballs out before they flew back to the castle. He rubbed his own stomach, well, body under his mouth and he smiled, "Boy, I'm beat with all the ghosts I ate." He then burps again and one, giant eyeball flew out of it. He smiled nervously and shrugged, "Excuse me."

Cylindria smiled as she took out the book that labeled, "How To Be Polite", "That's right, Pacster. Just like I teach you how to say 'excuse me' whenever you burp. It's a rule of politeness."

Then, Pac Man turn around and notices that the cloaked person is gone. He wondered, "Hey, where did that thing in the black hood go?"

Spiral scratches his head and answered skeptically, "It probably escaped after we saved it from the ghosts."

Cylindria added skeptically as she put her left fist on her hip and her other hand with an index finger out to her head like she's scratching her head, "And we'd never know who that is. But it cannot be President Spheros because this body is tall, thin and it's not like us."


	2. Chapter 1

Meanwhile in the Clever Belovers' boarding house, Mimi is seen cooking a veggie stir fry with a frying pan while listening to the radio and it plays a song, "**Sing It Back**" sung by Moloko, "** Bring it back,**

**Sing it back,**

**Bring it back,**

**Sing it back to me. **"

Then, the yellow title that said, "_**The Clever Belovers in the World of Pac**_" appeared on screen while the radio sang, "** Bring it back,**

**Sing it back,**

**Bring it back,**

**Sing it back to me. **"

Mimi started to sing along with the radio while putting the vegetable stir fry into the bowl and stir it with a wooden spoon with a nodding head that got into a beat, "** When you are ready, I will surrender**

**Take me and do as you will. **"

She then makes a veggie sandwich while singing along with the radio and continue singing with it, "** Have what you want, your way's always the best way. **"

She put it on the plate along with veggie sandwiches and grilled cheese sandwiches, "** I have succumbed to this passive sensation,**

**Peacefully falling away. **"

Ellie approaches her to help with the cooking and sings along with Mimi and Moloko in the radio, "** I am the zombie, your wish will command me,**

**Laugh as I fall to my knees. **"

While they're singing at the same time, you can see the wall portrait of Ellie Elsen the Rabbit in her flower costume and it has the golden picture frame around it. It was attached to the wall

Penny Piggy approaches them and smiled while this radio continue playing, "It seems you two were enjoying this song while helping each other cooking."

Ellie smiled as she turns off the radio, "Why yes, Penny. Lending a helping hand is a right thing to do and it makes us feel proud at all."

Mimi giggled, "And good thing that Ellie learns how to cook like me."

Ellie smiled at Mimi, "That's right, Mimi. We are both good cookers, but there are more cookers everywhere."

Alex chuckled as he walks in and smiled, "Helping is for teamwork, everyone. Even though, it's hard."

Spuddy added as he walks in, too, "Yeah, that's what every friend do, ya know."

Alex added, "And I remember this helpful song from my old, childhood, favorite show, '**The Huggabug Club**' episode at 1996 ever since when I was little." He place the audio cassette into the radio/stereo, closes it and push the "play" button until the song, "**Helping Others**" originally sung by the Buggsters, a group of multi-cultural children started to play and Alex smiled as he winks at the grinned Penny Piggy, "** Helping others! Lend a hand!**

**That's the thing to do. **"

He went over to Spuddy and places his left hand on his right shoulder as he sang, " **When you do something nice,**

**Something nice comes back to you.** "

While singing, he winks and touches Spuddy's heart or chest with his index finger. Spuddy smiles as he looks down at his heart that Alex is pointing at.

He walked over to between Mimi and Ellie and sing while he place his hands on their shoulders, "** When the poor people are hungry,**

**Desired for some food. **"

He pick up the plate of sandwiches in his hands and sing while both Mimi and Ellie took each sandwich from the plate, "** And when you give them something to eat, **"

Then, they took their bites on their sandwiches they're holding and chew them with joy while Alex is singing continuously, "** They will feel better and satisfied. **"

Then, he, Ellie and Mimi began to sing and dance, "** Helping others! Lend a hand!**

**That's the thing to do.**

**When you do something nice,**

**Something nice...**

**Comes back to you. **"

Mimi started to sing in her solo as she lean down over to the stray squirrel that approaches her feet, "** Then, I saw a cute, little squirrel,**

**Hungry and alone. **"

She took out the acorn from her chest pocket of her overall dress and hand it to this squirrel as she sang continuously and pets it under the chin, "** I gave this acorn to the squirrel**

**And now it became happy. **"

Alex Spot the Dalmatian, Coby the Flying Carpet, Trixie Corice the Blond Poodle, Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound, Chicky Bird, Foxy Fox, Momo Mike the Mouse, Ellie Elsen, Penny Piggy and Mimi Mouse were all singing together, "** Helping others! Lend a hand!**

**That's the thing to do.**

**When you do something nice,**

**Something nice comes back to you. **"

Spuddy's turn to sing, "** When I see my girlfriend, Chicky Bird**

**Who is being bullied and hurt,**

**So I defend her and keep her safe**

**Because I stood up to do what's right. **"

This makes Chicky blushed as she touched her cheeks with her palms. Then, all of them sing the last chorus verse, ""** Helping others! Lend a hand!**

**That's the thing to do.**

**When you do something nice,**

**Something nice comes back to you. **"

The song end as they did the final dance move. Momo smiled, "You're right, Alex. If we do something kind, the kindness will come back to us."

Alex nodded, "That's right. Helping is a key to our friendship and teamwork."

All of them laughed. Suddenly, they hear a scream, "Aaaaahhh!"

Trixie asked worriedly, "What was that?"

Alex look at both Ellie and Penny, "Ellie and Penny, you two stay behind in this house. We'll check what's going on and help that girl." He turned to his gang, "Come on, Clever Belovers. To the rescue!"

He, Coby the Flying Carpet, Trixie Corice the Blond Poodle, Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound, Chicky Bird, Foxy Fox, Momo Mike the Mouse and Mimi Mouse ran off.

Outside, they stopped and gasped as they saw something. Spuddy added with his widened eyes, "No way!"

It's the same black, cloaked figure from earlier that was chased by the ghosts as they got out of the silver portal. The red tentacle ghost with four, blue, blank eyes grab the cloak and try to pick that mysterious person up, but instead, it pulls this cloak off. When the cloak removed, it revealed to be the 14 year old, female, anthropomorphic panda with black, long hair tied in pigtail buns and a low ponytail braid, spiky bangs or fringe, black circles around her slanted eyes, red hair holders around her buns, a red bow on her braid, black arms and legs (well obviously, she is a black and white panda), black Kung Fu shoes and wearing her Kung Fu attire: a red shirt and black pants. She took out her quarterstaff that she twirled it and try to whack them as she yelled, "Get back!"

But they float backward so she missed and yelled, "Leave me alone! I'm tired of running and being chased by those creepy ghosts like you all!"

But the blue tentacle ghost/creeper named Seymour behind the panda girl, coils her by the neck with his tentacle and picks her up from the ground, causes her to drop the quarterstaff. She screams when being grabbed, "Aah!"

The red tentacle ghost snarled at this panda girl who is struggling from this coil, "We want that gem back, intruder."

The voice shouted, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

They surprisingly turn and saw the Clever Belovers who glare at them. But Trixie looks scared of those ghosts.

The red tentacle ghost asked with a surprise, "Who are you?"

Alex announced, "We are the Clever Belovers - heroes of Cleverburg and every world. Now let her go!" He uses his blue Spirit Wisdom Magic symbol on his forehead to zap Seymour that drops the panda girl and turned him into eyeballs like it happens to every ghost from Netherworld.

The panda girl ran up to the Clever Belovers and stood behind Alex who glared at those ghosts and his magic symbol on his forehead flashes blue and it shines on the ghosts that screamed and blinded while raising their arms to defend themselves, "Aaaaaahhhh!"

The red ghost shouted, "That blue power is weakening us!"

"Yeah! Now let's retreat to Netherworld and tell Lord Betrayus about this!" exclaimed the blue one before he and the rest of the ghosts flew into the black portal with a white aura around it on the ground. Then, they disappeared once they enter it.

Alex look at the panda girl worriedly and asked, "Are you alright?"

The panda girl bowed and smiled thankfully, "Yes, thank you for helping me dispose all these ghosts that were sent by the King of Ghosts called Betrayus from Netherworld."

The Clever Belovers wondered, "Netherworld?"

Spuddy commented, "Speaking of ghosts, they look very familiar from the old Pac Man video game I played ever since when I was six years old."

The female panda look at Spuddy and said, "Netherworld is a world filled with ghosts and one-eyed fire breathing dragons. It is known as Ghost Land."

Momo asked skeptically, "Ghost Land?"

Spuddy surprised, "Say, I remember that from the old video game that some dudes told me all about it."

The female panda asked Spuddy, "Do you been there before?"

"Well, my answer is no. But I did heard about it and I didn't seen it." He answered while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

Foxy asked, "So tell us. What's your name? And where do you come from?"

The female panda answered and bowed, "My name is Zanya Jung the Panda. I came from Beijing, China that I used to live until the World War started by Lord Betrayus and his army. Those ghosts, that attacked me, were the ones that attack Pac World that is a scientific-looking place with floating cars, technology, Pac-People, and the orphanage where I lived."

Trixie asked worriedly, "So after your life in China, did you and your family escaped during World War?"

Zanya nodded, "Yes."

She explained as during her flashback, "My whole family took me to the orphanage of Pac World ever since when I was six years old before they were killed by Lord Betrayus."

The young, living Commander Betrayus laughs evilly before slaughtering Zanya's parents.

She continued as this flashback scene changed to Young Zanya bowed to her Pac guardian; Master Pac Sensei who is a light green, male, elder Pac-Worlder or Pac-Person with half balding, white long hair tied in a low ponytail braid, brown eyes, Chinese straw hat, short, white beard tied in a braid, white, bushy eyebrows unlike the Pac-People with black solid eyebrows, Chinese geta sandals, black silk pants but only shown on his legs and red sleeves with black cuffs on his arms, "Then, the Pac Elder, who is used to my father's friend, named Pac Sensei arrived to adopt me as a little girl to raise me as a new hero of Pac World."

It faded to this next same scene where Zanya got her silver gem back before being cornered by ghosts who are eaten by Pac aka Pac-Man from this intro or prologue part, "Today, I got my silver world traveling gem that was stolen by Betrayus' minion; Dr. Buttocks from Master Pac Sensei. I was caught on guard before I was saved by the yellow Pac boy that eats ghosts and I escaped. Then, I got here."

The flashback end after she explains everything. Spuddy commented, "Wait, did you say that you saw a yellow Pac boy that eats ghosts?"

"Yes, why did you ask?" She asked him.

He answered and try to think, "Since it reminds me of something I know. It must be...Uh..." Then he gasped and remembered, "Pac Man the most famous, popular character from the old arcade that you're talking about and I used to play before it was broken for several years ago!"

Zanya gasped, "Now I remember. That Yellow One was Pac Man that my master told me all about him that became a first hero before me."

The flashback started again and it shows Zanya in her black hooded cloak is hiding from those two, female Maze High School students who are used to be siding with Skeebo, "But we didn't met each other in person since I concealed my true identity that I was the only talking animal in Pac World and they'll never know about me."

It shows Zanya ran up and almost bumped into Pac Man that flew down and ate two ghosts that shrunk and turn blue, "Earlier before I escaped to here, I almost bumped into him and he almost see my face while he's gobbling up the ghosts." As Pac Man was shocked to see the shocked Zanya's face in her hood. The flashback ends.

Alex smiled, "Well, that explains everything how you got here and the reason why the ghosts attacked you. By the way, my name is Alex Spot the Dalmatian. I'm the leader of the Clever Belovers. And these are my friends: Coby the Flying Carpet, Trixie Corice the Blond Poodle, Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound, Chicky Bird, Foxy Fox, Momo Mike the Mouse and Mimi Mouse. We are the ones who are here to explore around the world, saving the worlds from troubles, solving mysteries, helping others, teaching kids and the people in all ages about the values or morals, doing their best to do the rights and having fun."

Zanya smiled, "So you're the ones that I've been seeking for help after you saved me and all of you are true heroes of this world."

Alex smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder, "We can help you protect your home in Pac World. Besides, I got my magical powers; the Spirit Wisdom Magic and I was used to be a spirit prince from heaven before I became a mortal in Earth forever. Luckily, I still retained this powers that I can use it to help others and protect every universe."

"Then why don't all of you come with me to Pac World and meet Master Pac Sensei. He'll be delighted to see you all as new visitors?"

"Sure. Why not?"

She turned around, hold out the silver gem and uses it to magically open the silver portal. The Clever Belovers gasped with awe and Zanya giggled, "Come on, step inside this portal. It won't hurt you. Just follow me." She walks inside this portal.

Alex look at his gang and ordered, "Come on. Let's follow her."

All of them entered and follow Zanya before they disappeared in this portal.


	3. Chapter 2

Later in the room of Pac Sensei's temple, Zanya Jung the Panda, Alex Spot the Dalmatian, Coby the Flying Carpet, Trixie Corice the Blond Poodle, Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound, Chicky Bird, Foxy Fox, Momo Mike the Mouse and Mimi Mouse walk out of the silver portal and they look around. The Clever Belovers amazed with their widened eyes, "Whoa."

Alex smiled, "This is more like a Chinese temple."

"Of course, it looks like that from my home, except now it looks white and blue like some buildings in Pac World which is called 'Pacopolis.'" Zanya smiled at him.

Spuddy smiled, "Wow, great name for this Pac Land."

Zanya giggled, "Spuddy, you're so nice with all the compliments and nice comments."

"Why thanks. I can't wait to see Pac Man in person." said Spuddy and his eyes turned into stars, smiled, "And I'll ask him for his autograph and I'm gonna be his biggest fan like ever since when I was a little boy."

Foxy Fox walks over to the curtains, open them and saw a light green, male, elder Pacworlder or Pac-Person with half balding, white long hair tied in a low ponytail braid, brown eyes, Chinese straw hat, short, white beard tied in a braid, white, bushy eyebrows unlike the Pac-People with black solid eyebrows, Chinese geta sandals, black silk pants but only shown on his legs and red sleeves with black cuffs on his arms called Pac Sensei who is boiling a tea kettle on the stove.

Foxy smiled with awe, "Wow..."

Zanya approaches her and smiled, "Oh, this is my master, Pac Sensei. He's my teacher and I'm his apprentice."

She walk over to him and bowed with a smile, "Hi, Master."

Pac Sensei turn off the stove and bowed back to her, "Ah, hello, Zanya. Did you get my gem back from Lord Betrayus?"

Zanya digs in her satchel with her hand and pulls this silver gem out. She smiled, "Yes, Master." She hands it to him and he notices the Clever Belovers.

He said, "Who are your new friends?"

Zanya smiled, "They are the Clever Belovers; true heroes I found them in their homeworld." She turned to them and asked Alex, "What world do you live where I came in?"

Alex answered, "Cleverburg and we lived in our boarding house."

Pac Sensei commented, "Ah, and I can see that Zanya is not the only talking animal in here, Pacopolis. You animals must be survivors."

Spuddy commented, "Yeah, and we're new here."

Zanya asked, "Anyway, Master, can you tell us where we can find Pac Man and his friends are? The ones who saved me from those ghosts in Netherworld."

"I sensed they're in eating lunch at 'Pac It-In Burger' restaurant." He answered.

Spuddy grinned while zipped towards him, "'Pac It-In Burger' restaurant?! What's that?"

Zanya pulled him away from her Pac master and answered while her palms placed on his shoulders, "It's a fast food restaurant that has French fries, burgers, sodas and any fast food you want. Especially lemonades and any drinks you like. You see, I went there before when I was in my hooded disguise to hide my whole identity."

Spuddy grinned with his twitchy eyes and pull down his own ears, "Oh my bones! I love lemonade and at least, the fast food that is my diet after my healthy food!"

Coby put his left tassel-like hand on his mouth to gag him and grabbed him by putting his right hand on his upper arm as he shushed, "Shhhh!" He whispered embarrassingly, "Not too loud with your voice and I think you got pretty much carried away with all the lemonade drinks."

Chicky spoke to Coby, "Coby, lemonades are not that seriously bad. They're just the healthy, natural fruite juices."

Spuddy is resisted from his grasp and glared, "Yeah, Coby. I'm a grown man with all the healthy diets, athletic sports and more active activities which makes me a strong, healthy athlete."

Coby glared back, "But you are not a man yet. You're only twelve years old and you're still a preteen who is not over age 18."

"I am mature and healthy!"

"And you're insane!"

Alex told and glared at both Spuddy and Coby, "Hey, hey! Come on, you two. Cut the argument, will ya?"

Momo whispered to Zanya, "Coby and Spuddy always get into fights when it comes for blaming or anything."

"Oh, that sounds not cool, even though it looks normal and everyone fight before." She whispered back to him.

Spuddy walks over to her and asked, "Say, Zanya, I was going to ask you something I want. Can we go to that burger restaurant just to meet Pac Man and his friends?"

Zanya stammered, "Well...I..."

"Please?" Spuddy pleaded as he makes a pouty puppy face.

Zanya sighed, "Alright if you insist."

Spuddy grinned as he hugs her much to her awkwardness, "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"

Coby made a facepalm and murmured, "Oh boy. He just wanna meet that Pac-Man."

Later inside Pac It-In Burger restaurant, Pac Man took the cheeseburger from the tan skinned, female Pac employee with blonde hair tied in a high ponytail bun, matching blonde eyebrows, long, thin nose like Pacster aka Pac Man, matching blonde eyelashes, mahogany eye color, white burger employee hat with red and yellow checkers around it, and white gloves with folded cuffs. He smiled, "Thanks." He was about to bite it, but suddenly, it was swiped by the tall, blue, male, young PacWorlder jock named Skeebo with purple eyes, spiky, blond hair, jock sweater sleeves with dark blue sleeve cuffs that has each one orange stripes around them, and blue and white sneakers. He lift it all the way up away from Pac Man for him to jump and reach it, but missed.

Pacster shouted, "Hey, give it back!"

Skeebo teased with a smile, 'What's the matter, overgrown lemon? You want it back? Then go ahead and reach it from me."

Pacster exclaimed while trying to ran up and reach the burger box that was in Skeebo's left hand and the right hand grabs Pacster's face to prevent him from successfully reaching it while Skeebo is laughing, "But you can't do that!"

Cylindria and Spiral were glaring at Skeebo and she snapped, "You hear what he said, Skeebo? Give it back to him."

Unbeknownst to them, Zanya in her black hooded disguise peek her head from behind the doorway and spied on them. Her hood is still off. She whispered, "This is not cool."

Spuddy peeks out too and noticed Pac Man with a gasp. He is wearing the same black cloak like Zanya. He exclaimed whispery, "It's Pac Man! He's so real! I can't believe it!"

Coby covers Spuddy's mouth with his tassel hand to keep him quiet and shushed, "Shh! Not so loud, Spuddy."

Zanya puts on her ghost mask and then, her black hood. She whispered, "I got to do something to scare him."

Mimi whispered while wearing the black hooded cloak disguise, "How are you gonna scare that bully?"

"I know Skeebo's secret fear...Phasmophobia."

"Phasmophobia?"

"Yes, it's a fear of ghosts." Zanya answered and Spuddy asked, "How did you know him and his fear?"

"I've been watching him while I'm on the quest to get that silver gem back from Lord Betrayus until the ghosts invaded and Pac Man ate them all." Zanya answered before running up to Skeebo to scare him while he continued to tease Pac Man with a burger box in his bare, blue hand that was lift above Pac Man's head. Zanya shouted with a ghost mask on his face, "Roar!"

Skeebo screamed with fear as the burger box sent flying out of his grasp upward, "Aaaaaahh! A tall ghost in the black hood!" He ran away with fear and shouted while he exited, "Help!"

Cylindria look at Spiral, feeling annoyed and only said, indicating Skeebo, "My hero..."

Pac Man toss the burger box into his mouth while walking out and smiled, "Mmm, thanks, stranger with a ghost mask." He look at Zanya in her black hooded cloak until he asked skeptically, "Wait a minute, did I know you earlier? And what's with the black cloak and a hood on your head?"

She stopped and look at him while taking off her ghost mask. He walks up to her and the Clever Belovers in their identical, black cloaks, who were hiding behind the bushes, were looking at both Pacster and Zanya. Pacster/Pac-Man squinted his eyes to look into Zanya's face in the hood that hides her face with a shade or shadow. He then remembers her with his surprised, widened eyes before the flashback image started and it shows Zanya and PacMan looking at each other's faces after he ate the ghosts and bumped into her. The flashback ends and he exclaimed with a gasp, "Hey! I know you! You're that stranger in the black hood that we saved from those ghosts in Netherworld!"

Zanya in her hood on her head whispered, "Yes, we'll talk about it later. Right now, we need to take you and your friends to my master."

Pac Man asked skeptically, "What do you mean 'we'?"

Zanya pointed her palm at the Clever Belovers with their hoods over their heads.

Cylindria asked, "These are your friends?"

Zanya nodded, turn around and walk off with the Clever Belovers with signal them to follow them with her hand so Pacster, Cylindria and Spiral ran up to them and walk behind them.


	4. Chapter 3

Later in Pac Sensei's temple, Pacster aka PacMan, Cylindria, Spiral, Zanya Jung the Panda, Alex Spot the Dalmatian, Coby the Flying Carpet, Trixie Corice the Blond Poodle, Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound, Chicky Bird, Foxy Fox, Momo Mike the Mouse and Mimi Mouse in their black hooded cloaks walk in. Pacster amazed with a comment, "Wow, this looks very unique."

"Yeah, definitely unique." added Cylindria.

Spiral asked Zanya in her hooded cloak, "While we're here, who are you anyway?"

Zanya then took off her hood and reveal her true self.

Pacster/Pac-Man gasped with surprise, "You're a panda girl in that hood all along!?"

Zanya nodded, "Yes. My name is Zanya. I was the one who took the silver gem that was stolen by Lord Betrayus."

Cylindria asked, "And that's why you're here in Netherworld?"

"Yes, I was on the quest by my guardian and teacher, Master Pac Sensei and this world traveling gem belongs to him." She told those Pac youngsters.

Spiral added, "So that's how you disappeared after we rescue you."

Pac Man look at the hooded Clever Belovers in their black cloaks and asked, "And who are they?"

The Clever Belovers took off their hoods and reveal their true identities. Zanya explained, "These are the Clever Belovers the true heroes from their home, Cleverburg."

Spiral asked while scratching his head, "What's Cleverburg?"

Alex explained, "Well, it's a city in California on Earth and this is where animals and humans live. We are the talking animals who help and teaches others to solve problems, having fun, being brave and doing what's right from wrong. We don't actually have superpowers, but me."

Suddenly, the light blue Spirit Wisdom Magic symbol appears on Alex Spot's forehead and it flashes at them. Pacster, Cylindria and Spiral cover their eyes with their lifted arms and scream while being blinded, "Whooooooaaaa!"

Spiral exclaimed, "Turn that thing off!"

Alex closes his eyes tightly and the magic symbol on his forehead vanished. He chuckled embarrassingly, "Eh heh, sorry about that. I was trying to control it myself."

Pacster asked, "What kind of magic is that?"

Zanya gasped with amazement as she remembers that symbol on Alex's forehead, "That's the same spiritual powers that dispose the ghosts."

Spuddy asked confusingly, "Wait, what? What did you say?"

Zanya walk up and look at Alex's forehead with a smile, "He has a powerful, spiritual, magic powers that will defeat the ghosts and save Pacopolis."

Alex added while looking at his forehead, "I didn't know that can do that to ghosts."

Cylindria asked, "And since what are you?"

Alex explained his whole story, "Well, I'm not an alien or something. I'm just a spirit prince from the planet until the evil dark wizard cast the permanent curse on me and turn me into an Earth mortal so they sent me to Earth surface and I was adopted by my twin cousin's parents. The elderly monks from my spiritual home-world explain the whole origin about me and the reason why I have this magic symbol on my forehead is to help others, use it to defeat that dark wizard and save every universe. While I'm a mortal forever, I felt thankful to have my new friends and family, and my life has changed."

Master Pac Sensei behind the gang and said, "So that's how you became a true hero before you let your friends joined you to fight the forces of evil, Alex."

Pac-Man look at Zanya and asked, "Who the heck is he?"

She answered with a smile, "This is Master Pac Sensei. You must bow to him in a greeting way. Like this." She bows to Master Pac Sensei by putting her fist on her palm and bow her upper body down like the Kung Fu fighters did in a traditional way.

Pac Man said, "Oh." So he, Cylindria and Spiral bow to Master Pac Sensei in a greeting way. He said, "Good afternoon, Master Pac Sensei."

Master Pac Sensei spoke, "Aah, you must be Pac-Man that I first saw you while I'm buying some herbs and teas from the market."

Zanya added, "He told me everything about you, Pac Man. He said that you became a first hero in Pacopolis before me."

Pac Man jolt back and asked surprisingly, "You're a second hero after me? But how come we never seen you around before?"

Zanya explained sadly, "Well, I was hiding my true identity from those Pac people and I was the only panda in here, this world. Betrayus kills all my family ever since I was six in Pacopolis's orphanage where they keep me safe. You see, I'm the last one after the Chinese war in my home until Master Pac Sensei adopted me and I became his apprentice. He taught me every fighting skills and I learned discipline, courage, compassion, mercy, love and intelligence."

Spiral amazed, "Whoa, talk about war and skills."

Master Pac Sensei turned and asked the Clever Belovers, "Is there anything you want to introduce yourselves, Clever Belovers?"

Alex Spot the Dalmatian smiled embarrassingly, "Oh, I forgot about the introduction first." He smiled at Pac-Man and his friends, "My name is Alex Spot the Dalmatian. And this is-"

Spuddy zip towards Pacster aka PacMan, bumping Alex aside and shake Pacster's orange gloved hand with his grin. He grinned, "Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound and I'm your biggest fan, Pac Man."

Pac Man asked, "H-How do you know who I am?"

"I saw you on the video game ever since when I was six and some dudes told me about you, your home and the Ghost World where the ghosts come out and you eat them."

Cylindria smiled at Pac Man while playfully elbowed his arm, "Wow, imagine that. Huh, Pac?"

He look at Spuddy whose eyes turned into stars and smiled nervous while scratching the back of his head, "Eh heh. I didn't know I was on the video game you're talking, Spud."

Spuddy took out the photo album and pen from his back and asked with his starry eyes and grin, "Can you sign my photo album? And I like how you nicknamed me 'Spud' like some dudes call me that in high school. Oh, and, nice nickname of yours 'Pac', too."

Pac Man gently took the ink pen from Spuddy's hand and smirked, "No problem from a new fan of mine like you, Spud."

Spuddy thought with his starry eyes and bit his own lips while Pac is writing his name on his opened photo album's front page, "_Pac is so, so real, awesome and cool!_"

Pac/Pacster/PacMan finished writing his autograph and hand back the pen to Spuddy with a smile. Spuddy smiled, "Thank you, Packy."

Pac/Pac-Man smirked with his fists on hips, "You're welcome. But dude, don't call me 'Packy.'"

Spuddy exclaimed obsessively with a grin and starry eyes, "I like how you call me-"

Coby cover Spuddy's mouth with his left hand and told him embarrassingly, "Try not to embarrass us with your overly obsessive behavior in front of us please."

Pac was surprised and amazed of Coby as the inanimated object, "Whoa! What was that thing?"

Coby look at Pac confusingly, "What was what thing?"

Cylindria spoke to Coby the Carpet while Pac circle around him with his fascinated smile, "Perhaps he means you since you're that strange, interesting, talking carpet, uh..."

"Coby. Coby Monroe." He answered while looking at Pac and feeling uneasy while Pac is slightly poking his carpet body.

Alex smiled sheepishly, "I, uh, let's continue the introduction without any interruptions." He cleared his throat and continue introduced, "This is Trixie Corice the Poodle, Chicky Bird, Foxy Fox, Momo Mike the Mouse and Mimi Mouse."

Spiral smiled at Alex while shaking his hand, "Well, it's great to meet you, Alex."

Foxy smiled lovingly while blushing and looking at Spiral.

Momo asked skeptically, "What are you looking at, Foxy?"

"Nothing..." Foxy lied while she is too busy intriguing and staring at Spiral.

Mimi asked Pac and Cylindria with a smile, "Excuse me, do you have parents in your home?"

Cylindria answered, "Actually, no. Spiral, Pac and I live in our boarding high school's dorm."

Pac answered sadly, "And I'm just an orphan and the last yellow one."

Trixie asked, "Oh, besides Pac Man, can you tell us your names please?"

Cylindria replied, "Oh, my name is Cylindria." She point her palm at Spiral who is waving his hand with a smile, "And he's Spiral."

Momo smiled, "Say, your names sure sound unique and interesting."

Spiral winked, "Thanks, little guy."

Zanya smiled, "So, is anyone hungry?"

Pac smiled at her, "Sure. Do you have food around here?"

She giggled and answered, "Sure. I'll make them for all of you."

"Oh boy. I bet they are delicious and this gives me an appetite." Pac aka Pac-Man grinned.

Mimi walk up to Zanya and smiled kindly, "I could help you make some since I thought you might need help. I'm good with the cooking and baking."

Zanya chuckled, "Oh, Mimi, you're very kind and helpful. How do you learn how to cook and bake?"

"Well, I learn from every cooking book and my flower friends ever since I was a little orphan toddler until I grew up so independently."

"Well, that's great to know that you learn how to take care of yourself and helping others."

Later, Pac, Cylindria, Spiral and the Clever Belovers were sitting on the around the table. Both Zanya and Mimi walk in while pushing the serving carts with platters of sushi, Chinese noodles and seafood foods. Also, the tea pot and cups. They place those dishes to the table. Pac licks around his lips with his tongue and uses his chop sticks as utensils to scoop the noodle up so he pops it into his mouth.

Zanya sat down next to Pac and smiled while holding her chop sticks, "Uh, you should learn how to use your chop sticks right. Just pick up the first chopstick with your middle finger and thumb."

He did as she instructed.

"This one is your anchor - it should not move. Stiffen your hand for a firm grip. Have the broad end of the chopstick lay in the crook of your hand, where your thumb and pointer finger connect. Rest the narrow end between the base of your thumb and the side of your index finger. It should be virtually immobile. It's similar to how you hold a pen, but a bit lower." She instructed while holding her own chopsticks in her hand.

He nodded as he got it right, "Okay. And?"

"Some may prefer to hold the chopstick on the side of their ring finger, with the tip of their index finger holding it in place. Now, grip the second chopstick with your index finger and thumb."

He follows her directions and try to do it right.

"Okay. This is the stick that moves. Place your thumb over the side of the second chopstick, so it rests above the first. Adjust your grip to a more comfortable position. Make sure the narrow tips of the chopsticks are even with each other to help prevent them from crossing or being unable to 'pinch' the food." She explained while picking up her salmon sushi with chopsticks.

"This is harder than I thought."

"That's because you're not use to it. To get them even, you can tap them on the table. Uneven chopsticks will be very difficult to use. Next, practice opening and closing the chopsticks. Make sure the broad ends of the chopsticks do not make an 'X' as this will make it difficult to pick up food. Is only the top one moving?" She asked as he move the top one with his hand and smiled, "Good."

"Thanks." He smiled.

She explained, "If it helps, move your hand up and down the chopsticks, but maintaining the same position, experimenting with levels of grip. Some find it easier to maneuver closer to the base, others further up. Now start picking up your food."

He smiled as he was about to pick up his noodle, but she interrupted, "Oh, about 45 degree angle and it's gonna be easy. Once you have it steady, lift it up and try not to be unstable before you'll try again."

He then pick up the noodle with chopsticks, put it into his mouth and slurp them into his mouth.

Mimi smiled embarrassingly, "Oh, no slurping please. It's a bad manner."

He smiled nervously, "Oh, sorry." He grabs the noodle strings that were hanging from his mouth with his chopsticks and stuff them into his mouth. He swallows it and smiled while placing his orange gloved hand on his stomach, "Mmm, yummy noodles." He then burp and smiled, "Excuse me."

Then, the whole gang laughed and Zanya chuckled politely.


	5. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in the throne room of Lord Betrayus, Betrayus was watching Pac, Cylindria, Spiral, Zanya and the Clever Belovers who were laughing and he growled, "So that's who got the silver gem from me. It's that last panda from China after I dispose all her family and the pandas, except this last one survived named Zanya Jung from long time ago before my brother, Spheros turned me into a ghost and banished me to Netherworld permanently."

Dr. Buttocks added, "Well, she's not the only talking animal in Pacopolis. There are more ones who join forces with her." As he pointed his fingerless hand at the Clever Belovers in the screen.

"Hmm, this is getting more interesting. If I would need one of her friends to be my hostage and bait so that way, I will force her to hand me back that gem."

"But what about Pac Man?"

"Oh, I would do something bad to him after her. But I would rather do to both of them." He giggled evilly, "Eee hee hee hee hee."

Meanwhile in Zanya Jung's bedroom, Zanya is sadly sitting on her bed and look at her framed photo of her as a baby and her parents. Alex, Pac, Cylindria and Spiral poke their heads from behind the doorway and look at the sad, lonely Zanya. Spiral asked Alex, "What's her problem now?"

"It seems that she's homesick and misses her family and home where she used to live. She said that all her family were slaughtered and she is an orphan like Pac." Alex worriedly explain with an answer.

"I think I'll go in and talk to her, guys." said Pac aka Pac Man as he walks into her room.

He approaches Zanya and said worriedly, "Hey, Zanya."

She look at him sadly, "Oh, hi, Pac."

"You sure misses your family and home, right?"

"Yes, I am, sadly."

"Well, I'm sorry about what happened to them. But do you have a new family like me?"

"Yes, it's Master Pac Sensei that he adopted me to be his apprentice. Even though we're different from each other. And I'm different from your people in your home. In Pacopolis, I'm forced to live here just to keep me safe."

"But you're not alone. Look around yourself. You got new friends and me at your side so we can help you." He place his orange gloved hand on her back.

She slightly smiled thankfully, "Thanks, Pac. I don't have to worry about my old home and family. Besides, they are inside my heart to keep them alive no matter what so they'll never leave me."

Alex smiled as he, Cylindria and Spiral walk in, "That is exactly right, Zanya."

He sat down next to Zanya and explained with a smile, "When the Clever Belovers and I moved to our new home, we sometimes miss our family. But we would never leave them because you know why? We're always in our families' hearts and especially, we became a new family. And you, Zanya, you got a new family is me, Pac Man, Cylindria, Spiral, your master, our friends and everyone around you."

"You're right, Alex. I'm not alone anymore since I do had a new family is all of you in Pacopolis."

Alex look at Pac Man and smiled, "Pac, your friends are your new family, right?"

"Yep. And Aunt Spheria is the one who raised me after my parents so she's one of my new family." Pac added.

Alex chuckled, "And also, even if we look like friends on the outside, but we can all be family on the inside no matter what."

Cylindria smiled at Pac, "See, Pac? We're your new inner family like Alex suggested."

Spiral smiled with a comment, "And I considered you like my little bro, Pacster. Even though that you're my roomie."

Alex asked with a smile, "Say, Zanya, speaking of roommate, you could be our new member and roommate of the Clever Belovers in our boarding house where we're gonna take care of you forever so you will not be alone any longer. Also, we will teach you everything we know. How's that?"

Zanya hugged him and smiled sweetly, "Oh, Alex, everyone. Thanks for everything. All of you are so much to me."

Alex smiled warmly, "You're very welcome. You are one of the most special people around you."

Zanya both smiled and blushed at Alex.

Trixie ran in and exclaimed with fear, "I hate to interrupt, but we've been attacked by ghosts!"

Zanya gasped, "Where are they now?"

"In your temple, Zanya."

Pac Man stood up and said determinedly, "We gotta stop them."

Alex exclaimed, "Let's roll!"

All of them ran out of Zanya's bedroom and Spiral commented, "Wow, talk about rollability, Al."

They screeched to a stop and almost bump into the Ghost Gang: Pinky, Inky, Blinky and Clyde. So they startle each other and scream at the same time, "Aaaaahhh!"

Pac Man and Spiral continuously screamed while Pac-Man leaped onto his arms, "Aaaaahhh!"

The Ghost Gang scream continuously as Blinky the red, male ghost leaps onto Inky the blue, male ghost's arms, "Aaaaahhh!"

"Aaaaahhh!" Cylindria screams continuously, well her voice sounds like Pinkie Pie when she screams like that.

Pinky the dark pink, female ghost with her short hair shocked up and screamed, "Aaaaahhh!"

Spiral screamed while holding Pac in his arms, "Aaaaahhh!"

But Pac covers Spiral's mouth with his palm and asked the Ghost Gang, "How did you find us in the temple?"

Blinky answered, "We saw all of you in Lord Betrayus' screen so we search everywhere for you until we found this temple."

Alex asked Pac, "You know them, Pac?"

"Yeah, they're the ones who helped us." Pac answered.

Spuddy walks in, but stopped for a moment and he noticed the Ghost Gang. He surprisingly exclaimed, "Hold my horses! You're the red, blue, pink and orange ghosts from the old Pac Man video game that Pac Man ate and turn all of you into eyeballs! But, all of you look different for now."

Inky flew up to Spuddy with his squinted eyes, "How did you know that?"

"Well, like I said, I saw all of you in the old Pac Man video game that some dudes told me all about you all and you ghosts are strangely awesome, but different." He answered with a grin until he saw his ghostly hair on his head and commented as he touches his ghostly "hair", "And speaking of awesome and different, your new haircut is killing it."

Inky look curious the way he touches his hair and Spuddy smiled, "Oh, don't take that word literally. I mean that your hair makes a markedly favorable impression on it. There's another meaning for 'killing' is the kind of expressive slang word."

Pinky smiled romantically while looking at Pac Man and added with a blush, "And Paccums is killing on me."

Blinky cleared his throat, "Ahem." He then explained, "The bad news is that Lord Betrayus sent his army to find a hostage and then, the silver, world traveling gem that was taken by the black hooded guy named Zanya Jung. Now which one of you is Zanya?"

Zanya answered, "I am."

Clyde added, "But first, he ordered them to kidnap one of your friends to be Betrayus's hostage and bait for you, Zanya so he use her or him to threaten you to hand over this gem."

Trixie asked, "Who's gonna be kidnapped from our team?"

Blinky replied, "We'll never know."

Zanya became determined and suggested, "We better get to Netherworld and stop Betrayus."

Clyde asked, "But if he sees you and your friends in there?"

Alex added, "Don't worry. We'll fight them off and I had my spiritual magic powers that will defeat the ghosts."

Spuddy asked skeptically at the Ghost Gang, "Just hold on a minute. How come you became Pac Man's friends instead of being bad guys enough to attack him? In the video game, you four defeated him and it's game over for him. And when is the last time you met him?"

Pinky answered, "Actually, we first met him after the gate was opened and all of us were free from Netherworld to Pacopolis and then, suddenly..." Her eyes turned into hearts and look at Pac Man. She continued, "I had a crush on the sweet, hungry Pac-kles."

Cylindria turned away from Pinkie due to her dislike and romantic rivalry with her and commented, "Oh please."

Coby said grumpily, "Oh, stop jumping off the topic and get going."


	6. Chapter 5

Later in the center of this giant hedge Maze 256, the Ghost Gang, the Clever Belovers, Zanya, Pac, Cylindria and Spiral arrived to the gateway that was lead into the Netherworld from which Ghosts go in and out. Zanya look at the Clever Belovers and told, "This is the gateway that leads us into the Netherworld so that's how I got there."

Spuddy grinned at Momo, "Did you hear what she said? I bet Netherworld or Ghost Land looks wickedly awesome."

"Yeah, talk about awesomeness you were saying about things you're interested in." added Momo.

Blinky the red, male ghost push down the lever and then, Pac aka PacMan, Cylindria, Spiral, Zanya Jung the Panda, Alex Spot the Dalmatian, Coby the Flying Carpet, Trixie Corice the Blond Poodle, Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound, Chicky Bird, Foxy Fox, Momo Mike the Mouse and Mimi Mouse felt the gate under their feet opened and all of them fell in while screaming, "Whooooaaa!" The Ghost Gang flew after them into this hole.

Later in Netherworld, the entire gang walk through and look around. Spuddy amazed with his starry eyes, "This Ghost Land is incredibly awesome and so different!"

Clyde whispered to Alex, "Your gray, furry friend; Spuddy sure easily amazed with those things he knows."

Momo whispered, "Just because he is a biggest fan of Pac Man and the old Pac Man video games with you ghosts in it."

Coby took out the old Pac Man video game poster and show it to Pac, Cylindria, Spiral and the Ghost Gang. He commented, "This is what the old Pac Man video game looks like. Look, can't you see?"

Pac smiled with amazement, "Wow, they look like us. Except they're different."

Spuddy explained while they entered the tunnel, "It is an arcade game which is developed by Namco and first released in Japan on May 22, 1980. It must be that Pac Man video game was created by the otaku known as the young people in Japan who are highly skilled in or obsessed with computer technology to the detriment of their social skills. And now this present, they changed this old design into the new, improved Pac Man design. So now, all of you are different with the new character design now. So that's how this Pac Man video games and even the cartoon became popular in worldwide."

Inky smiled with happy tears, "Wow, I can't believe that...we're all famous on those video games and TV show you were talking about, Spuddy."

They stopped walking and look at the Ghost Gang while they're in the end of the tunnel.

"And I hope there is a new video game of Pac Man with his new look like him so it's like your character appearances aren't the same as they were back then and this is the 2013." said Spuddy with a smile. Then, he took out the same photo album and the pen that Pac Man signed his autograph and he asked with a grin, "Anyway, can I have all of your autographs?"

Mimi whispered to Spuddy's ear, "Just say 'please.'"

Spuddy said, "Oh, right." He look at the Ghost Gang and grinned, "Please?"

The Ghost Gang nodded with their smiles, "Oh, sure."

Pinky smiled, "We would love to and no one ever ask us for our autographs."

Blinky took the pen from Spuddy's hand and sign his autograph on the front page of the photo album. When he finished, Pinky shoves him aside and swipes the pen as she said with a glare at Blinky, "My turn." She smiled as she sign her name on it. Inky took the pen from Pinky's hand as she's done and signed his. Next, Clyde wrote his name on it with a pen and he hand it back to Spuddy.

Spuddy put the pen and his closed photo album into his pockets and smiled with his starry eyes, "Thank you, Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde."

The Ghost Gang smiled, "You're welcome."

Blinky gasped as he knew something, "Oh no!"

Cylindria asked, "What's wrong? What is it?"

Blinky pointed his hand forward at something and exclaimed, "We got trouble and we gotta run!"

Clyde said as he and the Ghost Gang flee, "See ya!"

Pac, Cylindria, Spiral, Zanya and the Clever Belovers turn around and saw the same pair of the tentacle ghosts (known as creepers) that are the red un-named one and Seymour the blue one approach them. Zanya gasped, "Creepers!"

The same red tentacle ghost with a black bowler hat on his head and 12 tentacles grinned evilly, "I knew that all of you would come here and try to get away from us after Lord Betrayus ordered us to capture some of your friends to be his hostages." He chuckled as he reaches his tentacles toward the gang and coils them by pick up up from the grounds. He only grabbed Zanya, Alex, Trixie, Mimi, Momo and Pac in his six tentacles. They grunt while struggling from being coiled.

Mimi cried, "Aah!"

Trixie grunted, "Mmph!"

Momo shouted, "Let go!"

Seymour grabbed Cylindria, Spiral, Coby, Spuddy, Chicky and Foxy in his six tentacle coils. Spiral exclaimed, "Let go of us! Leave us alone!"

Foxy exclaimed while struggling, "Let go! Aaahh!"

Coby easily squirms out of Seymour's coils and determinedly bites his head.

**Chomp!**

Seymour yowled as he drops them, "Yeow!"

They hit to the ground with their butts. Then, Alex uses his blue Spirit Wisdom Magic symbol on his forehead that flashes light to blind the red Creeper with his gritted teeth and closed eyes. This red tentacle ghost yowled as he was being blinded and drop all of them he grabbed, "Aaaaaaaahhh!"

He rubbed his eyes with his tentacle tips and groaned, "My eyes."

Pac winked at Alex, "Nice power, Alex."

"Thanks, it really does weaken the ghosts." smiled Alex.

Chicky pointed at Seymour that still has Foxy in his one tentacle coil and cried, "But still, that blue ghost has Foxy."

Foxy screamed while being coiled, "Aaaahh!"

The red Creeper panted with pain as several blue ghost guards with black helmets arrived. Those henchmen flew up to the cliffs and grab the giant boulders. The red Creeper shouted angrily while Seymour has Foxy in his grasp, "Fools, you'll pay!"

So the henchmen shove the giant boulders and rocks off the cliffs so they fell down. Alex exclaimed, "Watch out!"

So he, Pac, Pac's friends and the Clever Belovers dive back into the tunnel from being crashed by falling boulders and rocks before they crashed to the ground and blocked the tunnel's doorway to trap and prevent them from getting out nor reaching Lord Betrayus' fortress.

Foxy's voice cried, "No!"

Then, the red Creeper, Seymour and the henchmen flew off and head to Betrayus' fortress while Foxy demanded, struggling and still coiled in Seymour's tentacle, "Let go! Let go of me! Spiral! Everyone! Let go!"

She pop her arm out of this coil and bang her fist at it, but Seymour doesn't let go and she shouted, "Let go of me! Help!" She tries to squirm and grunted, but no used, "Mmph!"

The Ghost Gang peek their heads from behind the boulder on the cliff and look at Foxy and the ghosts worriedly. Clyde told, "We better clear out of the boulders and get everyone out of there."

Blinky asked worriedly, "But what about that lovely Foxy?" He blushed while his eyes turned into hearts and clasped his hands, "She is a loveliest fox girl in my dreams today."

Pinky then grabs Blinky's hand and drags him downward. She shouted, "Come on!"

Together, the Ghost Gang toss the rocks and boulders aside to clear out the blockage.

Later in the throne room of Lord Betrayus, Betrayus is seen sitting on his throne chair and slurping the slugs out of his goblet. He smiled, "Mmm, slimy."

Dr. Buttocks arrived to him and told, "My lord, your ghosts have finally caught the hostage and wait until you see one."

Then, the Creepers and the ghost guards arrived to them with Foxy who is grunting and struggling in Seymour's tentacle coil, "Mmph! Mmph!"

The red Creeper smiled, "Look, Betrayus, we brought you one of Zanya's friends; the fox girl."

Lord Betrayus smiled with amazement, "Ooh..."

Dr. Buttocks commented while grabbing Foxy's chin with his left, black prosthetic claw, "Hmm, she is not like the other pandas I know. She's just the different species."

Foxy turn her head away from his grasp angrily and rapidly.

The red Creeper asked, "So, what shall we do to her once we kidnap her, Betrayus?"

Lord Betrayus ordered with an evil grin, "Tie her up to the stalagmite and we will wait until Zanya, Pac Man and their friends arrive." He laughed while the blue ghost guards took Foxy from Seymour's tentacle. They grab her arms and drag her towards the stalagmite with the light from the ceiling shone on it while Foxy demanded, "Take your hands off of me, you creeps!" She struggle her left arm and grunted as the third guard is carrying the red rope and the fourth one has the white cloth in his hand towards Foxy to tie her up and gag her, "Mmph!"

Dr. Buttocks asked Lord Betrayus, "What's next after Zanya hand the silver gem back to you?"

"I think I would do something bad to them." He grinned. He paused and think for a moment. He asked, "What bad thing we can use it on them?"

Dr. Buttocks carry the box of brain drainer helmet, the microchip, remote control, mega-ray gun that make things and everything large and the old inventions he kept and asked, "What do you think which one you can use?"

Lord Betrayus flew up and look at them in this box. He pondered, "Hmm, something more fun and more torture, but smarter."

Dr. Buttocks set the box to the ground, pick up the silver microphone with a red gem embedded on it and the red microchip. He asked, "How about this one?"

"Tell me what does it do."

"Once you put this microchip on anyone, you will activated it and it will turn them evil. Then, you use this microphone to give them command."

"Ooh, this is more like it." smiled Betrayus before swipe them and said, "I will use it on Pac Man to be my evil slave." His other hand pick up the brain drainer helmet and continued, "And this one will drain Zanya's brain so she will be my mindless, weakened slave."

Foxy whimpered with fear while she is now tied up and gagged.

Betrayus smiled evilly at Foxy, "Oh, I'm not gonna use them on you, my prisoner. Just two heroes I need: Pac Man and Zanya Jung." He then cackled with his hands raised up in the air, but he end up choking and coughing.


	7. Chapter 6

Meanwhile back with the Ghost Gang, Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde were still tossing rocks aside just for them to dig their way through and save the Clever Belovers. Pinky worriedly commented, "Oh, this will take forever to move all the rocks and boulders out of the way."

Clyde called out, "Hey, guys! Guys, are you okay?"

Inside this dark tunnel, the Clever Belovers regained their consciousness and got up while groaning in pain, "Ooh..."

They are covered in dirt while Trixie swept it off her pink dress. Clyde called out, "Hello?"

Alex stood up and put his ear on the boulder. He called back, "Yes, what is it?"

Blinky asked, "Thank goodness. Are you all okay?"

"Yes, we're alright. Good thing we're not killed."

"That's because the ghosts were trying to trap you all in to prevent you all to defeat Betrayus." said Blinky.

Inky added, "That's right. Right now, we're gonna bust you all outta there."

"However, it will take longer to move all the rocks outta the way." added Pinky.

Spuddy gasped with a smile, "That's it!" He ran up close to the rocks and explained to the Ghost Gang, "You don't have to move them with your hands!"

Inky asked, "How?"

Spuddy answered, "Pac Man can eat anything besides food and ghosts!" He turned to Pac Man and suggested, "Pac Man, you have to eat those rocks like you ate the ghosts." He paused and shrugged, "Well, also the power pellets I supposed."

Pac Man gasped as he remembered something, "Wait, that reminds me that I ate the statue that has a ghost in it." He winked and pointed his index finger at Spuddy in a smooth, cool way, "Thank you, Spud."

"You're welcome, dude and thanks for remembering my old nickname, 'Spud.'"

Pac then took out the yellow berry container and added, "But, however, I don't need to eat those rocks. I could destroy them with one of my Power Berries."

Spuddy winked, "Well, go for it, dude."

Pac then pops the metallic berry into his mouth and he quickly transformed into this form with the power of magnetism when he eats the metallic power berries. He almost looks robotic with cyan eyes, metal skin, lightning bolt-shaped eyebrows, red and blue shoes and gloves along with a magnet or a drill on his tongue when he becomes Cyber Pac-Man. He shouted as he glare at the blockage, "Full steam ahead!"

Spuddy shouted with impression, "Wow, this is so much AWESOME!" He pull down his ears, his eyes turned into stars and panted obsessively while looking at the camera, "It's so epically cool how Pac Man transform into any different forms with all these Power Berries and this is gonna be like the best action adventure ever like I saw **Kirby: Right Back At Ya!** with all these epic transformations!"

Coby crossed his arms and told Spuddy, feeling annoyed of his behavior, "Spuddy, you do realize that you broke the fourth wall and you're talking to the audience before you're mentioning about those TV series including your personal favorite shows we know."

Spuddy calm down and look at Coby embarrassingly while rubbing the back of his eye and the Anime sweatdrop appeared on the side of his head, "Oh, right. Eh heh heh heh heh."

Cyber Pac Man transforms his tongue into a drill so he uses it to dig through all these rocks and boulders until they're all cleared. He swept his own hands and smiled, "There. All clear."

The Clever Belovers jump up and down while cheering, "Yaaaaaayyy!"

Spuddy cheered while waving his raised fist, "Yeah! Woooooooo! Go, Pac Man!" He stopped and look at embarrassed Coby out of the corner of his eyes. He said, "Oh." He rubbed the back of his head nervously and smiled sheepish, "Eh heh heh heh heh. I shouldn't control my overly obsessive fan behavior and tone."

Alex asked the Ghost Gang, "Do you know the way to Lord Betrayus' fortress where they've taken Foxy in?"

Blinky answered, "Of course we do."

"Who do you think we are?" asked Inky the blue one.

Pinky sighed, "Don't answer that and never mind that."

Clyde said, "We need to get moving."

Spiral added, "Wait, if we can get there fast, then-"

Coby interrupted, "You could use me as your fast-flying transportation, of course."

Spiral realized, "Oh, why would I think of that?"

Alex said, "There is no time to waste. We need to rescue Foxy and then, foil Lord Betrayus." He jumped onto Coby who is now enlarged himself enough for them to ride on and ordered, "Everyone, get on Coby's back."

The Clever Belovers mounted Coby's back and Momo asked Pac and his friends, "Are you gonna ride with us?"

Pac smiled with a reply, "No, good thing that we got our Power Berries."

He, Cylindria and Spiral pop their pink Power Berries into their mouths, swallow them and they flew up into the air.

Momo amazed, "No way."

Then, they all flew onward to Betrayus' fortress. Inside, they walk into the hallway and Clyde pointed his hand at the door. He said, "There it is. That's where Betrayus is at."

Spuddy asked skeptically, "Wait, you said you can't let Betrayus find out that you four are traitors, right?"

Blinky nodded, "Yep. Or he'll do something bad to us like banish and humiliate us for eternity."

Spuddy commented, "Huh? That's kinda mutiny."

"We'll talk about it later, Spuddy."

The Ghost Gang flew off and leave them behind. Alex said, "Come on, gang." They all walk up to the door. Then, they poke their heads out from behind the doorway and they can see Betrayus's sleeping with his pink, stuffed bunny. So, they tiptoed towards the bounded and gagged Foxy Fox. Alex kneel down and remove the white cloth from her mouth. He asked whispery, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, those creepy ghosts tied me up and gagged me on purpose." Foxy whispered irritatingly.

Cylindria untie this red rope and Spiral holds Foxy's hand to help her get up as she implied, "That's what bad guys do to their hostages 'on purpose', Foxy."

Foxy look at Spiral and she smiled blushingly, "And thank you all for saving me anyway. Oh, and, especially you, Spiral, my hero."

Spiral felt confused, but smiled, "Why, you're welcome, Foxy."

Betrayus woke up quickly and flew up to them with his index finger pointing at them. He exclaimed, "Ha! I caught you right on time!"

Zanya glared, "Betrayus!"

Lord Betrayus look at Zanya and smiled evilly, "Zanya Jung, I knew you all step right into my trap." He cackled as the door shuts itself with bars and the gang gasped with surprise.

Betrayus grinned, "Now there is nowhere to run."

Pac barked, "You fiend!"

Betrayus smiled, "Now for you two, Pac Man and Zanya. Hand over the silver gem or I will do something bad to you both." He laughed evilly as he took out the red device chip and the brain drainer helmet. Zanya and Pac backed away with horror.

Alex yelled as he uses his blue Spirit Wisdom Magic symbol to zap those gadgets out of Betrayus's hands, "No!"

Betrayus screamed as they got zapped in his hands, "Aah!"

They are now vaporized and he growled at Alex, "So you're the one that the ghosts fear you for your spiritual power."

Alex glared, "That's right. I'm just a spirit being until I became an Earth mortal permanently."

Betrayus said, "I see. Well, we'll see about this." He push the red button on his black remote control and the door opened, revealing a giant, three-headed poodle named Fluffy and it looks friendly and white.

The Clever Belovers became horrified with their widened eyes and they back away. Betrayus commanded, "Attack them!"

Spuddy ran up to her and about to punch her, "I'll handle to that monster dog!"

Alex exclaimed as he reached his hand towards him, "Spuddy, no!"

Then, Fluffy turns mean, dark purple and monstrous with red eyes and razor, sharp teeth. She snaps her mouth at Spuddy and it looks like she ate him.

**Chomp!**

Chicky cried worriedly, "SPUDDY!" She ran up to help Spuddy from Fluffy, but Zanya grabbed her hand and he told, "No! We can't go near her!"

Chicky cried, "That's my boyfriend in there!"

Mimi then saw a thorn on Fluffy's foot and shouted, "WAIT!"

They all stopped and look at Mimi who walks over to the angry Fluffy. She talk to Fluffy softly, "You poor thing, I'll gently remove that thorn out of your foot." She grabs it and gently, slowly removes it from her foot.

Pac whispered to Cylindria, "Is she crazy?"

"No, she is trying to be helpful and kind to that dog." Cylindria whispered back.

Fluffy, who is now white and friendly, sat down, picks up Mimi in her paws and licks her on the cheek affectionately. Mimi giggled, "There there, Fluffy. You're all better now. Now spit out Spuddy please."

Fluffy then put her down gently and spits out Spuddy who is now covered in saliva. Chicky ran up to him worriedly and asked, "Are you okay?"

Spuddy look at his stuck out arms and answered disgustingly, "Yes, he almost ate me and I'm covered in saliva."

Chicky smiled with tears, "Then I'm so glad you're alive."

Mimi took the get well card from the middle head of Fluffy and smiled gratefully, "Oh, thank you so much, Fluffy. You're a sweet dog."

Betrayus shocked, "WHAT?!" He snapped, "I thought I order you to attack them!"

Fluffy angrily turned against Betrayus and pounces him. He cried with fear, "No! No! Not me!"

It's too late. Fluffy snaps her mouth at Betrayus and trapping him in it. He shouted, "Let me outta there!"

Alex ordered, "Come on, everyone. Now's our chance is to escape."

He, Pac, Cylindria, Zanya and the Clever Belovers ran off to escape. While they're escaping, Spuddy shakes the saliva off his hand.


	8. Chapter 7

Later in Zanya Jung's temple, Pac aka PacMan, Cylindria, Spiral, Zanya Jung the Panda, Alex Spot the Dalmatian, Coby the Flying Carpet, Trixie Corice the Blond Poodle, Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound, Chicky Bird, Foxy Fox, Momo Mike the Mouse and Mimi Mouse were now safe and sound. Pac said, "Phew, we're glad that we're safe and sound."

Spiral added, "Yeah, we're beat with all this rescue mission."

Foxy smiled at Spiral blushingly, "And we're all finished."

Spiral look at her skeptically, "What's up with her?"

Cylindria whispered to him with a grin, "I think she got a crush on you."

"How did you know?"

"Oh, well, she told me how she feels for you."

Foxy nodded blushingly, "Yes, I admit it. I really like you, Spiral because you're so strong, cool, funny and fun-loving."

"Oh, why, thanks. I think." Spiral smiled nervously.

Pac asked Zanya with a smile, "Say, Zanya, I wanna ask you."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come with us to 'Pac-It-In' restaurant and have something to eat?"

"Sure."

"And to me, boy, those food gives me a lot of appetite."

Zanya then giggled, "Oh, Pac, you're so funny and hungry at all time."

"Thanks."

Spuddy asked Pac with a grin, "Can my friends and I come over with you too please?"

"Of course all of you will come over there with us."

Later at Pac-It-In Burger restaurant, Pac aka PacMan, Cylindria, Spiral, Zanya Jung the Panda, Alex Spot the Dalmatian, Coby the Flying Carpet, Trixie Corice the Blond Poodle, Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound, Chicky Bird, Foxy Fox, Momo Mike the Mouse and Mimi Mouse are eating their fast foods that are cheeseburgers, French Fries and soda drinks at the tables. Zanya and the Clever Belovers were wearing their same black hooded cloaks again to hide their identities. Spuddy smiled as he is holding the bitten cheeseburger in his hands, "Mmm, it taste the same from Cleverburg."

Zanya smiled, "And I've never tasted this food long time since it's been my life of eating Chinese food like noodles, siopaos, sushis and seafoods after my parents' death."

Alex suggested, "Well, that's because you've never go there and isolated in your temple, right?"

"It's true. I was gonna go out to eat, but I can't because of those Pac People will feel strange about me which I'm afraid of."

"Zanya, there is no need to hide when you are afraid. Even you're different from them, I'm sure they'll love you no matter what."

Cylindria implied, "And Pac, Spiral and I like you just the way you are, Zanya."

Mimi added, "Yeah, it doesn't matter if you are a Pac or not. After all, in fact, you are the secondary hero of Pacopolis after Pac-Man."

Momo suggested, "And right now, we should take off all our cloaks if we want to."

Zanya pondered, "I, uh...Okay." She took off the hood and so does the Clever Belovers.

Suddenly, a female voice is heard, "Zanya?"

Zanya gasped slightly as she recognizes that voice, "Miss Winifred?"

She stands up, turn around and gasped with a smile as she saw Miss Winifred that is a dark purple skinned, oval shaped, female Pac with brown eyes, red, short bob hairstyle with curled fringe, matching red eyelashes, matching red lipstick, white short gloves, short, round nose and red dress slippers, "It's my orphanage matron; Miss Winifred!"

She ran up and hugs her with reunited love, "It's been long time no see, Miss Winifred."

She hugs Zanya back and smiled, "I know. We missed each other, Zanya Jung."

They release each other and Miss Winifred look at her with a sweet smile, "Wow, look at you. You're grown up so beautifully and healthy after your sensei raised you to become a hero like Pac Man."

"And when is the last time you knew all about my parents?"

"Ever since when you were a toddler after your sensei and your family make friends with me before your whole family were exterminated by Commander Betrayus."

Pac Man, Cylindria, Spiral and the Clever Belovers approach them with their smiles. Pac smiled, "Good afternoon, ma'am."

Miss Winifred smiled, "Oh, good afternoon to you too, Pac Man. President Spheros told me all about you while I'm looking for Zanya after six years of wanting to see her again and she was like my daughter. Even though she was different and the only panda in Pacopolis that some kids mocked her so badly."

Zanya asked, "Who's President Spheros?"

Miss Winifred explained, "President Stratos Spheros is the one in charge of Pacopolis and he was a good brother of Betrayus while Betrayus is bad."

Zanya surprised, "Betrayus' brother, Spheros was a good one?"

Miss Winifred nodded, "Yes. Well, since you haven't met President Spheros before, how about I'll take you and your friends to him?"

Zanya started to became nervous and worried, "I-Uh, I...I don't know what would he say if he never seen me like this before."

Pac smiled, "Oh, come on, Zanya. We'll make him believe and assure that you are a good hero after me"

Spiral walk up and places his right hand on her right shoulder, "Also, we'll stand with you now just in case if you feel nervous."

Skeebo approaches them and glared at them, but mainly Pac, "Now you're leaving to see the president, you overgrown lemon? Looks like I have to stop you and I'll meet him first to tell him that I'm a better, popular Pac than you before I'll humiliated you in Pacopolis."

Spuddy growls at the way Skeebo talks to Pac Man like that and he stood in front of Pac to defend him. He snapped at Skeebo, "Hey! That's not how you talk to my favorite hero and even our friends!"

Skeebo surprised, "W-who are you?"

"The name's Spuddy, but most dudes like Pac Man call me 'Spud.'" He then growled at Skeebo, "And you got a problem with him after with all your jealousy and bullying that Pac Man told me about your mess?"

"Well, what if I do? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Tell your parents and your teachers about your bad attitude!" He paused and added, "Well, if you had parents before." He then growled at Skeebo like a dog and maneuver him to the mud. Skeebo is a little scared and especially that he had never seen a talking, anthropomorphic dog like him. Spuddy then barked like a real dog, "Woof!"

Skeebo jolt backward after Spuddy barks him in the face and he got tripped backward until he fell into the mud and he is now covered in it. The blue ghost with white, blank eyes float up and look down at Skeebo who started to scream with fear with his high pitched voice, "Aaaaaahhh!"

He ran off and shouted with his normal voice, "Ghost attack! Help!"

Alex's blue Spirit Wisdom Magic symbol on his forehead vanished and the ghost vanished too. This revealed it was Alex's doing of creating a holographic ghost. Pac Man smiled, "Nice plan, you guys. It seems that you're standing up to me."

Trixie smiled, "Right now, we should go right now."

Later in the White House, Miss Winifred, Zanya, Pac, Cylindria, Spiral and the Clever Belovers arrived in the office room of President Spheros who is sitting in his office chair. Miss Winifred smiled, "Good afternoon, President."

"Good afternoon to you, too, Miss Winifred. What brings you all here?"

Pac answered, "We want to introduce you to this second hero of Pacopolis after me; Zanya Jung. She is an orphan, heroic panda like me."

Zanya spoke shyly to President Spheros, "Hi, President. Miss Winifred told you all about me, right?"

President Spheros nodded, "Yes. And I know your master Pac sensei and your family from Beijing, China."

Zanya surprised, "You know my parents?" She grew concerned and told, "But I didn't know about them or you."

President Spheros show them his photo of his younger self, "I first met them from the day you were born as an infant until I met your Pac sensei whose name was Huiliang."

Pac asked him, "And how come you never told us about her panda family in China? We didn't know you've been to China before."

"That's because I somehow let my past flows away and until my memories brought back to pieces for now when I met Zanya." Spheros cleared his throat, "Ahem." He explained as the flashback started, "Eight years old, the Freedom Fighters and I traveled to China to find Commander Betrayus until we witness the World War and the Jung family bumped into us so they joined forces with us and became the Freedom Fighters. Therefore, your panda family will help me make peace in China and Pacopolis along with the yellow Pacs including Pac Man's family. We consulted Master Huiliang until he told us if Betrayus kept following his dark path, he will soon defeated by a warrior of black and white. Little did we know, Betrayus had witness this and decided to led a massive revolt against China after Pacopolis so he started the massacre of the pandas. During this revolt, he killed all of the pandas, except for you since your family protected you for good. After your familly's death, we defeated him for good. As punishment for his crimes, he was stripped of his corporeal body and banished to the Netherworld for eternity. Next month, during my parade, I saw you with Miss Winifred and the children. You had grown up and well survived like Pac Man."

The flashback ended as Spheros explained the whole history. Zanya asked, "So you know all about me? All along?"

"I'm afraid so."

Zanya asked sadly, "Is that why Betrayus killed all my family and the pandas, but me since I was safe in Pacopolis' orphanage after he hears about the future that he will being defeated by a warrior of black and white which like represents a panda is me?"

Cylindria asked, "And that's how Zanya ends up in here by being sent to the orphanage by her parents?"

"That's all I know, my friends." answered President Spheros before he looks at Zanya, "And you, Zanya Jung, you're the only one who can help Pac Man and our world from the evil hands of Betrayus."

Pac interrupted, "Wait a minute! So you and the other Pacs were not scared of Zanya at all? Even though she was not a Pac?"

President Spheros answered, "Sure we aren't, my boy. Everyone knows about Zanya's family who were used to be Freedom Fighters until the years have passed."

Spuddy added, "Then we'll no longer wear our hooded cloak disguises anymore so we don't have to hide our identities."

Alex smiled at Zanya, "Like our friends and I said, there is no need to hide if someone you don't know knew about you until you know that he or she is on the good side. Especially that somebody you don't know is possibly a friend of your family like Spheros who is revealed to be your family's friend."

"Just like this president was the friend of my parents as well." commented Pac/Pac Man.

Alex walk up to President Spheros and smiled, "Oh, President Spheros, we should introduce ourselves first. We are the Clever Belovers. My name is Alex Spot and I'm the leader. And these are my friends: Coby the Flying Carpet, Trixie Corice the Blond Poodle, Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound, Chicky Bird, Foxy Fox, Momo Mike the Mouse and Mimi Mouse. We're the heroes who solve problems, helping others in need, teaching them to do the right thing and saving every universe."

Miss Winifred asked, "And how did you all end up in Pacopolis?"

Zanya answered, "I brought them here since I found them as true heroes from Cleverburg and Alex has the spiritual magical powers that can defeat the ghosts and even Lord Betrayus so they will help us save the world."

Alex added, "That's right. That's why we're here, President. We'll keep your world safe from your evil brother, Betrayus no matter what."

President Spheros smiled, "Thank you, Alex."

Alex smiled, "You're welcome."

Zanya asked, "You think it's okay that they can stay here before they could get home?"

"Why yes, if you insist. Sir Circumference will help your friends to get home if they want to."

She bowed thankfully in a kung fu way, "Oh, thank you so much, President."

Pac smiled, "Yeah, if the Clever Belovers need to go back home, then President is right. Sir Circumference will make an invention that could teleport them back home."

Chicky asked, "And who is Sir Circumference?"

"He's a mechanical inventor, of course. He'll help us." Cylindria answered.

Spiral added, "Yeah. Let's go, you guys."

Zanya look at Miss Winifred and said, "Miss Winifred, you go back to the orphanage and watch over those kids while I'll go help Pac and the others."

"Okay, and please do be careful."

"We will."

Then, she and the rest of the gang walk off, leaving Miss Winifred with President Spheros and Pac said, "See ya, President."


	9. Chapter 8

Later in Sir Cumference's laboratory room, Miss Winifred, Zanya, Pac, Cylindria, Spiral and the Clever Belovers arrived as the door automatically opened. Pac smiled, "Hi, Sir C."

Sir Cumference turned around and smiled, "Aww, good afternoon, Pac, my boy." Then, he noticed Zanya and the Clever Belovers and he asked, "And who are they?"

Miss Winifred spoke, "Oh, well, before you'll know they mean no harm, this is Zanya Jung and she was like a daughter to me ever since she was in my orphanage before her parents were killed and except you, President Spheros and your friends have survived."

Zanya smiled, "That's true and President Spheros told me all about himself, my family, my people, the Pac people and even you."

Sir Cumference was surprised that he recognize her from the past and paused, "Wait a minute."

The flashback started and shows Young Sir Cumference who ran next to Zanya's parents. They are headed to Miss Winifred's orphanage and Sir Cumference noticed Young Zanya Jung in her father's arms. Then, the flaskback ended and he said, "You're that little girl in your daddy's arms from long time ago ever since before your family's death."

Zanya was surprised as she remembered too and said, "Wait, I did remember you from long time ago too."

Spiral look at Alex and Pac, and he commented, "Wow, Zanya and Sir Cumference sure are remembering each other from the past."

Zanya pointed her opened hand at the Clever Belovers and introduced, "And these are the true heroes from Cleverburg; the Clever Belovers. This is Alex, Spuddy, Trixie, Coby, Chicky, Foxy, Momo and Mimi. And Alex has a powerful spiritual powers that could defeat Lord Betrayus and the ghosts."

Sir Cumference smiled interestingly, "Spiritual powers that could harm ghosts, huh?"

Alex added, "Well, all it did to ghosts was vaporize their bodies or turn them into floating eyeballs." He pointed at the blue Spirit Wisdom Magic symbol that appears on his forehead and continued, "This power is against the demons."

Pac surprised, "So that's how it did to ghosts. It was so un...un...unbelievable."

Suddenly, they heard a yawning sound. Mimi turn and saw a small, brown furry monster named Fuzzbits that woke up from this bed. She gasped with a smile, "A brown furry creature!" She ran up, pick him up in her white gloved hands and smiled adoringly as she spins herself around like she's dancing with him, "Oh, I've never seen that furry animal before." She stopped spinning, lays him in her arm and her other hand pets his chin. She smiled delightfully, "He's so cute and so fuzzy."

Sir Cumference walk up to Mimi Mouse and smiled, "My, this is my pet, Fuzzbits and he is very friendly for a monster like him."

She turned back to Fuzzbits and smiled, "Oh yes, he is." She giggled as she gently sets him down to the bed and then took out the Ziploc plastic bag of strawberries from her chest pocket of her overall dress. She opens it, took out one of those strawberries and hand it to Fuzzbits. She said, "Eat up, little fella."

Fuzzbits licks around his lips and then quickly grabs it from her mouth before swallow it. He then burps and she chuckled, "Oh my, excuse you, Fuzzbits."

Pac walk up to her and asked with a smile, "Hey, can I have some?"

Mimi look at him and answered, "Oh, I'm afraid that you have to save some snacks for your friends. But if you insist, you can one though." She took out the second strawberry and sets it on Pac's palm.

He smiled, "Gee, thanks." He toss it into his mouth, swallows it and smiled, "Mmm, sweet."

Cylindria then spoke, "Ahem. Anyway, Sir Cumference, we're here to ask you something really important."

Alex added, "We need you to invent something that could teleport us back home to Cleverburg."

Spuddy sighed depressively, "Ha...It looks like I'm gonna miss seeing Pac-Man and the Ghost Gang: Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde once we leave Pacopolis."

Sir Cumference smiled, "Cleverburg? Why, I've never seen that before, but it sounds interesting."

Alex told, "It is a new city that located somewhere in Los Angeles and it has both talking animals and humans. This is where we lived."

Zanya smiled, "And they're giving me a new home; their boarding house so I can live with them as a new family."

"Well, then I must say is that I'll be glad to do what you requested and it's gonna take 24 hours for me to finish it. But good thing, I got my robot assistant; Grinder." said Sir Cumference as he pointed his hand at Grinder who is picking up some spare parts into his arms.

Spuddy smiled with awe, "Now that's a neat-looking robot."

Spiral look at him and commented with a smile, "You can say that with all your amazements and interests, Spud."

Spuddy smiled back at him, "Hey, thanks for memorizing my cool nickname, Spiral."

Sir Cumference almost bumped into Coby as he was walking over to the cabinet and exclaimed, "Oh!"

Coby said, "Excuse me."

He became amazed of Coby and smiled as he grab and examine his tasseled hand, "Wow, Coby, I've never seen you as a talking inanimated object."

"Well, I'm a flying carpet from Carpetopia which is a magical place with talking carpets like me and ruled by our queen that is a carpet with the head of a human."

"A carpet with the head of a human? Sounds more interesting." He amazed while he hear what Coby said and then examining his mouth with his magnifying glass.

Spiral walk up to Coby and asked, "Is that some kind of magical place where you come from, Coby?"

Coby nodded sadly, "Yes, I used to live there after my parents died of the twister and my home was destroyed as well ever since when I was five."

Then, in his flashback, Young Coby was sitting on the tree stump and feeling alone as Coby explained, "So I became an orphan until I got mysteriously teleported to the Egypt of the cats' planet where I was adopted by the kindest, smartest, bravest princess; Elina Neferet the royal daughter of King Eugene and Queen Eugina. I became her best friend and later, an adopted brother. I've been so loyal towards her, even when situations went chaotic and I did my best to be protective. When I turned 17, I remained with Elina and Eugina during King Eugene's death. Later, I was trapped under the anvil by Eugina's henchmen: Marco the brown cat and Bobby the black Bombay cat to prevent me from witnessing Queen Eugina's evil goal and helping Elina. Then, I was saved by the Clever Canines: Alex, Trixie, Timmy, Spuddy and Elina by pushing the anvil off of my body. Alex explain about Eugina's evil plan to capture all the dogs from the dogs' planet to make them as her slaves and freeze some of them who are weak and disobedient after she is a culprit who killed King Eugene to take over every world with her evil world conquest. So I joined and help them thwart Eugina and rescue all the inhabitants of the dog planet. After she got arrested for her evil world domination, the Clever Canines and I are now renamed 'The Clever Belovers' and I stay with them as a team for life."

Then, his flashback ended. Spiral amazed, "Whoa..."

Pac commented, "Man, that was a long life story."

Coby added, "And I've been so grumpy through all my life after my family's death which changes my fate. For now, I stopped being so grumpy after I helped my friends saving the world with all our missions we've done."

Spuddy commented, "So that's why you've been such a grumpy-pants all the time. You've been very hurt after your family died."

Coby look at him sadly, "It's true and I'm very sorry, Spuddy."

"That's okay. We're still friends and we love you just the way you are. Grumpy or not."

"Thanks, Spuddy. And I'm proud that you're a special fan of Pac Man."

"You're welcome and thanks for being proud which you admit that. Even though, you've been annoyed of my obsessive fan behavior."

Then, Spuddy and Coby smiled at each other.

Alex then look at Sir Cumference and said, "So, Sir Cumference, do you know any place where we can sleep until tomorrow?"

"Well, maybe you can sleep at Miss Winifred's orphanage building if you ask her." He replied.

Miss Winifred smiled, "That's right. I have plenty new rooms for you all, kids."

Trixie smiled, "Thanks, Miss Winifred. You are a very kind lady."

"Why thank you, Trixie. Just like I did for Zanya when she was little."

Sir Cumference then spoke, "Well, I better work on this invention that could take you all back home to your world. In the meantime for you all, why don't you all take a rest?"

Pac smiled, "Thanks, Sir C. We'll be happy to."

Then, the rest of them walk off and Pac responded, "See ya."

Sir Cumference chuckled as he look at both Fuzzbits and Grinder with a smile, "Looks Zanya had made a new friends that are talking animals. Especially that I grew very intrigued with that talking, flying carpet; Coby. Heh heh."

Later at 6 PM, Miss Winifred, Zanya, Pac, Cylindria, Spiral and the Clever Belovers arrived in Pacopolis' orphanage and the Clever Belovers amazed, "Wow."

One, little pink Pac girl with blond hair tied in high pigtails is playing with her doll.

Chicky smiled, "Very unique."

Momo commented, "This is way look cooler than our home."

Spuddy then found a garage room with the door opened and he can see some music instruments. He exclaimed, "Wow, check it out, guys!"

Pac, Cylindria, Spiral, Miss Winifred, Zanya, Alex, Trixie, Timmy, Coby, Chicky, Foxy, Momo and Mimi ran up to Spuddy who exclaimed with a grin, "Look at these music instruments!"

The gang amazed, "Wow!"

Spuddy ran up, pick up the rock guitar and strums it with some rock riff. He exclaimed, "Wow, this is so great and I love this guitar!"

Trixie picks up the saxophone and blows it. She smiled, "Wow, I really love this saxophone."

Spuddy look at Cylindria and told with a smile, "Hey, why don't you be a lead singer since I bet you had a pretty singing voice and despite your cool Gothic Punk fashion look?"

Cylindria became nervous and bashful while scratching the back of her head and responded, "I, uh, I-I don't know if I could sing because I've never sing before."

Alex assured, "Don't worry, Cylindria, once you give yourself a try, you'll like it. Besides, I play piano, Spuddy plays guitar, Trixie did the saxophone, Timmy did the drums, Coby plays his trumpet, and some of our members have gifts for the music."

Spiral smiled, "Wow, talk about rock and roll band."

Spuddy hands Cylindria both the lyrics paper and the song note, and smiled, "Here, use them to help you sing right and I borrow them from my acquaintance, Fern Walters and the U Stink band before they quit their band. Look, you get to learn to sing with your confidence while we start playing our music."

Cylindria grabs the microphone from the mic stand and cleared her throat before Alex, Spuddy, Trixie, Timmy and Coby start making music with their instruments, and she began to sing nervously while reading a lyrics, "** We see the pretty boys **

**We see the Barbie girls **

**Climbin' their way up the charts... **

**We see the videos **

**Where all the fashion plates **

**Lip-sync their way to your hearts...**

**Well no offense to them **

**And no offense to you **

**Don't take it personally... **"

Spuddy then began to strum his guitar and causes Cylindria to get into the beat, boost up her confidence and tap her left foot.

Cylindria: ** But when it comes to rock **

**And when it comes to roll **

**Don't need to sell it cuz **

**It's born to be free (free, freeeee!) **

The blue Pac boy gestured the orphans to come here with his smile.

Cylindria: ** Don't want **

**Nothin' but the music **

The Pac orphan kids ran in and act as audience, they sat down to the floor and watch them perform with joy.

Cylindria: ** Don't need **

**The shiny limousine **

**Don't want **

**Nothin' but the music **

**Love it or leave it **

**The music is all I need... **

The scene quickly changed into the night at the live concert stage of Pacopolis, now every citizen watch Cylindria and the Clever Belovers perform as the rock band start making music. Alex started playing her keyboard joyfully, Trixie blows her saxophone and next, Spuddy strums his guitar with that rock music sound. Then, Zanya Jung the Panda ran onto the stage, carry her microphone and joined them so she can sing.

Zanya Jung the Pandoa: ** Yeah! Once upon a time **

**Turned on the radio **

**When I was feelin' so down... **

All: ** When I was feelin' so down! **

Spuddy: ** And all at once I heard **

**The future callin' out **

**My heart filled up with the sound... **

All: ** With the sound! **

Alex: ** Might play a stadium **

**Or an audience of one **

**But one thing I know is true... **

All: ** But one thing I know is true! **

Pac look at his aunt, Spheria and asked with a smile, "What do you think, Aunt Spheria?"

Cylindria: ** No matter who you are **

Spheria answered with a smile as she wrap her arm around him, "It looks great, Packy, thanks to you."

Cylindria: ** The music is the star **

Pac shook his head and smiled, "No. Thanks to the Clever Belovers."

Cylindria, Zanya and Alex: ** And we're just here to let **

**The music shine through (shine through). **

All: ** Don't want **

**Nothin' but the music **

**Don't need **

**No people magazine **

Cylindria: ** No magazine. **

All: ** Don't want **

**Nothin' but the music **

**I'm pledgin' allegiance **

**The music is all I need**

**Don't want **

**Nothin' but the music **

**Don't need **

**Some hip and trendy scene. **

Zanya: ** Hip and trendy scene. **

All: ** Don't want **

**Nothin' but the music **

**I'm pledgin' allegiance **

**The music is all I neeeeed!**

**Nothin' but the music! **

Cylindria: ** The music, the music, the music! **

All: ** Nothin' but the music! **

Cylindria: ** The music, the music, the music! **

All: ** Nothin' but the music! **

The song end and all the Pac people cheered and applauded. Alex smiled at Zanya and Cylindria, "Well, what do you think, Zanya and Cylindria?"

Cylindria admitted with a smile, "Well, I have to admit, Alex. This singing and rock-and-roll band are really fun."

Spiral approached them on stage and commented with a smile, "Excellent performing, guys." He look at Cylindria and smiled, "Oh, and, nice singing of yours, Cilly."

Zanya smiled, "He's right, Cylindria. Be proud of yourself and especially our friends and family for what we have is our talents we're born with."

Pac and Spheria approached them as he smiled, "Guys, I want you to meet my aunt who raised me after my parents, Spheria."

Zanya walk up, shakes Spheria's hand and smiled, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Spheria. You look lovely today."

Spheria chuckled and smiled with a Southern accent, "Why thank you. Tell me. What's yer name?"

Zanya smiled, "I'm Zanya and these are the Clever Belovers. They're here to help us save Pacopolis since they're true heroes from their own home."

Spheria smiled as she walk up to Alex, "I must say that yer musical performance was very impressive, y'all."

Spuddy grinned, bit his own lips and thought, "_Wow, I didn't know Pac Man has an aunt._" He walks up to Spheria and smiled, "Thank you, Miss Spheria and I'm your nephew's biggest fan; Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound."

Pac smirked, "See? He's a special dude like my roomie; Spiral."

Coby yawned as he stretches his arm and said, "Boy, am I tired."

Zanya smiled, "Yeah, let's go home to Miss Winifred's orphanage and get our shut-eyes."

Alex announced with a mic in his hand, "Goodnight, everybody. Have a wonderful time."

The rest of the Pac citizens chanted with joy and cheer, "Clever Belovers! Clever Belovers!"


	10. Chapter 9

Meanwhile in Lord Betrayus' throne room, Lord Betrayus is now wearing the bandages that are wrapped all over his body after being attacked by Fluffy and he's laying in his bed. The Ghost Gang were looking at him while Buttler is holding a letter to him and Lord Betrayus readed, "Hope you feel better fast. Sorry that I bit you on the..." Then he smiled, "Oh, look. He sign it with his paw print. That's...That's sweet."

Blinky asked, "So, any plans you want us to do, Lord Betrayus?"

Lord Betrayus look at them and answered, "While Zanya, Pac Man and their friends were sleeping, I want you all with Dr. Buttocks to sneak inside where they are, quietly steal the silver world traveling gem and bring it back to me. In case when they woke up and caught you on guard, call Dr. Buttocks for help by blowing a whistle."

Buttler hands Blinky a skull-shaped whistle and Pinky asked, "And what happens if we all failed?"

Betrayus scowled angrily, "You'll figure out later." He then yelled as he breathes out flames at them who flew away, "Now go and don't bother coming back if you all failed!"

The Ghost Gang screamed as they fled, "Aaaaahhh!"

Later in Netherworld's rocky hallway, the Ghost Gang were floating somewhere and started to feel worry. Pinky asked, "Now what are we gonna do if they find out that we're the ones who steal the magic gem?"

Clyde answered, "I'm afraid that they'll be mad at us and thinking that we're liars or traitors."

Inky added, "Yeah, they'll never trust us again."

Pinky added, "After we signed our autographs for Spuddy that he loves us since he's both ours and Paccums' fan."

Clyde then started to cry before splits his ghostly body apart, "That's all I'm afraid of." He sniffs sadly and said, "There's gotta be a way somehow."

Then, they entered the portal to Pacopolis and end up in the maze. Inky glared at the whistle he's holding, "And who needs that dumb whistle anyway since we don't need to call Dr. Buttocks for help and we can handle anything we can?" He then tosses the whistle up to the sky and it headed straight towards the city of Pacopolis. "There. We don't have to worry about it anymore."

Clyde asked, "But what if Betrayus finds it that you threw it away?"

Blinky responded, "Relax, Clyde. Remember what Betrayus said if we failed? Don't bother coming back. Get it?"

Clyde realized as his splitting body parts merged back to normal, "Oh, now I get it." He grew concerned and told, "But right now, we gotta go wake up Zanya and her friends about this."

Pinky suggested, "Remember, we had a bad feeling that Dr. Buttocks come here soon and find out that we're helping Paccums and his friends."

Blinky told as he and his gang flew off, "He better not unless we blow that whistle Lord Betrayus gave it to us."

Pinky sighed, "You made a good point, Blinky."

Meanwhile in Miss Winifred's orphanage, Zanya and the Clever Belovers were sleeping in the beds. Then, the Ghost Gang flew through the window, leaving some slimes on the window glass and went over to the sleeping Zanya. Blinky puts his hand on her chest and shook her gently. He whispered, "Psst! Zanya, wake up! We got to talk to you in private!"

Pinky whispers to Zanya's ear, "Wake up! Wake up!"

Zanya woke up and yawned. She sit up and asked them, "What are you four doing here during the middle of the night?"

Pinky whispered, "We have to talk to you in private."

Zanya whispered, "What's that?"

Clyde whispered, "Lord Betrayus wants that silver world traveling gem back."

"And now he's making us do it by stealing it from you so we had no choice." Inky whispered worriedly.

Zanya gasped as she got an idea and whispered, "Wait, I got a smart idea for you all."

Blinky asked whispery, "What is it?"

Zanya explained with a whisper, "Why don't all of you take both me and the gem to Betrayus' castle by tying me up in the rope and chains? Once you kidnap me and take me there, I got this shuriken in my pocket for me to cut myself free and then I'll be able to defeat Betrayus once and for all."

"But what about Paccums?" asked Pinky.

"I'll call Pac Man with my communicator watch on my wrist and he'll be the spy as a backup plan. Before Betrayus will do something bad to me, I'll signal him and he will come." answered Zanya.

Inky commented, "Wow, not bad for your smart ideas like Alex."

Zanya smiled, "Thanks."

"Well, don't mention it, Zanya." Inky replied.

"Right now, let's wake up the Clever Belovers." said Zanya as she got out from her bed and called out loud, "Clever Belovers, wake up!"

Then, the gang woke up and sit up. Alex asked, "What is it, Zanya?"

Spuddy gasped with a grin, "Hiya, Ghost Gang! You're back!"

All of them shushed at Spuddy, "Shh!"

Spuddy ran up to the Ghost Gang and whisperingly asked them with a grin, "What are you four doing here?"

Blinky answered, "Well, Lord Betrays sent us here to steal Zanya's silver gem, but we really can't until Zanya tell us her whole plan."

Momo asked, "What's the plan, Zanya?"

Zanya whispered with a smile, "I'll tell you all. Let's huddle up." She, the Ghost Gang and the whole Clever Belovers huddle each other up and Zanya whispered her whole plan to them.

Later outside, Zanya is now tied up in the rope, her feet are bounded as well and her wrists are shackled while the Ghost Gang is surrounding her and act as guards to her who acts as their prisoner. She is sitting by the bush and lean her back to the orphanage building wall. Inky is holding a silver gem in his hand. Clyde gasped as he found a whistle on the grassy ground so he flew up to it, pick it up and blew it. Then, Dr. Buttocks heard it while he is up in the sky and he flew down to them.

Inky smiled, "Oh, good, Dr. Buttocks. You're right here on time."

Blinky smiled, "Yep, we steal her silver gem before Zanya woke up and caught us on guard so we captured her as our prisoner."

Pinky pulls Zanya up to her feet and yelled, "Now get up, you worthless prisoner!" Both she and Inky hand Zanya and the gem to Dr. Buttocks who chuckled evilly, "Excellent job, your four."

Dr. Buttocks grinned at Zanya that he grabbed her by the shirt, "And as for you, last panda, you and your gem are coming with me for now."

Zanya secretly winked at the Ghost Gang and she cried out, "Now!"

Alex pops himself out of the bush, uses his blue Spirit Wisdom Magic symbol on his forehead to snag the silver gem from Dr. Buttocks' black claw, caught it in his hands and ran off. Dr. Buttocks growled as he drops her, "Ooh! Come back here with that gem, you annoying canine!" He glared at Zanya who is lying on the ground, "Don't go away. I'll be back any minute." And then, he look at the Ghost Gang, "And you four, guard her until I get back." He zips after Alex who is running towards Spuddy and he shouted, "Give it!"

Alex toss it to Spuddy and he successfully caught it before he ran off and Dr. Buttocks is prompted to chase Spuddy instead. Next, Spuddy throws it to Trixie who caught it successfully. Dr. Buttocks make a grab at it in Trixie's hands and he shouted, "I want that gem back!"

Trixie screamed with fear and widened her eyes, "Aaaaaaahhh!"

Pac Man stood behind her faraway and called out, "Trixie, toss it to me!"

Trixie felt her left arm being grabbed by Dr. Buttocks and she screamed, "Aah!"

He shouted, "Gotcha! Now give it to me!"

She cried, "Let me go!" She immediately toss it to Pac/Pac Man with her right hand and he caught it on time so he toss it to Spiral who came out behind the tree. Spiral then zips off and carry this gem before Dr. Buttocks promptly chases after him. He then throws it to Chicky Bird that got out from the bench and she rans up to the wall. She leaps up and jump over it before Dr. Buttocks flew through this wall and after her. They headed straight to the ice cream truck and Foxy open this window door.

Chicky called out as she toss this silver gem to her, "Foxy, catch!"

Foxy caught it and ran out of this truck for her to outrun him. She headed straight to Pac-It In restaurant that is closed and toss it to Momo who is hidden in the bush until he ran off. Dr. Buttocks panted, "This is getting hard with all the chase." He then flew after Momo, "Come back, you running, furry coward!" Momo is panting while he's outrunning him who growled, "You're gonna get worn out once I have to chase you all around in circles!"

Momo hops onto Spiral's hover board and Spiral flew off with him behind his back. Momo is hanging onto his back and Dr. Buttocks is chasing after them in the sky.

Mimi Mouse is standing on the roof of Maze High School and called out, "Momo, Spiral, over here!"

Momo then toss it to Mimi and called back, "Catch!"

Mimi shouted as she caught it, "Umph!" She ran up to the roof edge, stopped, turn around and look at Dr. Buttocks who is now in front of her and he shouted, "I caught you!"

She gasped and walks backward away from him until she stop near the edge which is her dead end. He snarled as he pointed his fingerless hand at her, "I'll give you three seconds to give me that gem."

She talk back to him, "You can give me one or more minutes. You'll never steal this gem that doesn't belong to Lord Betrayus or you."

Lord Betrayus growled as he was about to make a grab at her, "Then I'll get it myself!"

Mimi pointed her index finger at something behind him and cried with a lie, "Hey look, it's Lord Betrayus with Zanya as his prisoner!"

He stopped, look back and asked, "Where?"

She quickly toss this gem to Cylindria on her hover board and shouted, "Umph!"

Cylindria caught it and flew off to prompt Dr. Buttocks to chase her. He pushes Mimi aside and shouted, "Get back here!"

As he flew after her, Mimi started to slip off the edge and fall down to her doom. She screamed, "Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Momo look at Spiral and cried, "Spiral, Mimi's in danger! Come on!"

"Roger that, Momo." said Spiral before they flew up to Mimi and Momo went to the front of Spiral so he can catch her into his arms. Mimi smiled thankfully, "Thanks, Momo. You saved me."

"You're welcome and I'm glad that you're safe with me, Mimi." Momo smiled back with a blush on his face.

Back with Dr. Buttocks and Cylindria in the sky, she called out, "Coby, you're up!" She toss it down so Coby flew off the ground and lunges toward it to snatch it. He shouted, "I got it, Cilly!" However, it went into his mouth instead when he talk and he accidentally swallow it He gulped, "Umph!"

Cilly and Dr. Buttocks gasp with horror. Spiral, Pac, the Ghost Gang, Zanya and the Clever Belovers gasp with horror at the same time, too. Pinky cover her mouth with hands and asked, "Uh-oh. I wonder what's gonna happen if he swallow it by accident."

Coby then glows in the silver aura and asked, "What's happening to me? What's going on?"

Dr. Buttocks growled, "If I can't get that silver gem you swallowed, carpet, then I'll get you instead!" He screamed as he lunges toward Coby who defend himself with his raised "arms", "Yaaaaaahhh!"

Alex blasts a blue energy ball at Dr. Buttocks with his blue Spirit Wisdom Magic symbol on his forehead to hit him, sent him flying upward and he screamed as he got hit, "Aah!"

Alex worriedly ran up to Coby who descend himself to the ground and asked, "Coby, are you okay?"

Coby answered worriedly, "I don't know. I'm just feeling weird after I accidentally swallow that gem."

Pac told worriedly as Dr. Buttocks aimed his blaster at Coby's behind, "We gotta take you to Sir Cumference right away and he tell us about it."

When Pac's sentence is finished, Dr. Buttocks blast a red net at Coby and had him trapped. Alex and Pac cried, "Coby!"

Dr. Buttocks cackled as he flew down to the struggling Coby and he picks him in the net up. He smiled evilly, "Now I got you with that silver gem in your stomach right where I want you and..."

The Ghost Gang sadly flew up behind him and Clyde carry the bounded, gagged Zanya.

"Zanya, of course." added Dr. Buttocks.

Pac shouted as he pointed his index finger at him, "You're not getting away from this!"

"Give it up!" Alex exclaimed.

Dr. Buttocks grinned, "Bon voyage, you fools." Then, he and the Ghost Gang with Zanya and Coby were heading straight back to the maze where they found a portal entrance to Netherworld. Alex shouted, "After them!" He, Pac, Spiral, Cylindria, Spuddy, Chicky, Foxy, Trixie, Mimi and Momo were chasing after them.

Zanya thought with a grin on her face, "_I hope this plan works._"

In the center of this giant hedge Maze 256, they found a black portal with a white aura around it so they dived into it before the gang might reach them, but it's too late since it quickly vanished.

Momo panted, "They got away with Coby and Zanya."

Alex assured, "Don't worry. Remember this plan that Zanya told us? Once she escapes with one of her sharp weapons easily, she'll save Coby while we're going in there and then help them defeat Lord Betrayus once and for all."

Momo realized, "Oh, you're right, Alex."

Alex look at his whole gang, "Let's go in there and find them. Remember the same entrance to Netherworld that Zanya, Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde show us."

Trixie suggested worriedly, "And without Coby, we won't able to fly to Betrayus' castle fast."

Pac look at her with a smile, "Don't worry, you can have one of my Power Berries to make you fly. By the way, they're good."

Spuddy smiled with realization, "Oh, the Power Berries. Heh heh. We forgot about them that let us use these superpowers."

Spiral smiled, "Good thinking, Pacster."

Alex responded, "For now on, we can use them later once we enter Netherworld. Come on." He and the whole gang ran off.


End file.
